Lembranças
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Você se lembra? Das primeiras coisas, das últimas, das únicas? As memórias vieram como em uma enxurrada na minha cabeça ao tocar o pingente. •///• Naruto x Sakura friendship, centred na Sakura. •///• Presente de aniversário para Lady Muder.
1. Parte I

**I. Naruto é do Kishimoto. Graças a Deus, porque senão seria uma putaria só.**

**II. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TEDDY! YAAAAAY \O/**

**III. É, se você ainda não percebeu, essa fic é para Lady Murder. Com muito carinho, muito amor. E com o desejo de que o final da fic se realize (e vai!).**

**IV. Que porra de fic confusa. Mas eu acho que fica um pouco mais fácil de entender se você for Srta. Abracadabra ou Lady Murder, por conta das internas. Mas enfim, espero que peguem o sentido geral.**

**V. Tá, eu explico.**

**Tudo que estiver sob o mesmo título tem continuidade. Ou seja, partes de flashback em itálico sem título**** são apenas uma continuição do flashback anterior. Partes em itálico com título**** podem não ter nada a ver com o flashback anterior.**

**VI. Fic em três partes, numa tentativa de não-confusão (fail). As outras partes são bem mais curtas que essa, então leiam-nas =DDD**

**X**

___**Organização**_

Tinha que fazer aquilo. Tinha, tinha, tinha. Tentava me convencer a cada instante. Costumava ser mais responsável quando criança...

Abri uma das gavetas empoeiradas, e imediatamente espirrei. Depois cocei o nariz e ri. Bem que medicina podia ser mais útil para mim mesma... do tipo cura instantânea para gripe...

Eu remexi nos papéis, tentando respirar o mínimo possível, e joguei alguns desses na pilha que iria para a lixeira sem pensar muito. Outros, porém, me prendiam. Eu era capaz de passar vários minutos olhando para as letras amareladas pelo tempo, que guardavam lembranças de uma época que aparecia em tom de sépia em minha memória.

* * *

**A primeira vez que ficamos juntos**

_-_

— _Grupo 7: — o professor disse, e a expectativa era grande para ver quem iria ficar com quem no trabalho de História. Eu queria ficar no mesmo grupo de Sasuke; era uma chance única para fazê-lo conhecer-me melhor. — Uzumaki Naruto... — aquele órfão estranho... as pessoas não se aproximavam muito dele — ...Haruno Sakura... — droga, droga, droga, eu ia ter que aguentar aquele idiota... Tomara que agora venha... — ...Uchiha... Sasuke._

_SHANNARO! Sasuke no meu grupo!_

_

* * *

_

Eu ri com isso, porque agora sabia aonde isso iria chegar. E ri lembrando de tudo que aconteceu depois desse trabalho.

* * *

**A primeira vez que nos divertimos juntos**

-

— _Temos que descobrir o que está por trás da máscara do Kakashi-sensei!_

_Até Sasuke concordou, o que era estranho. Talvez ele estivesse num dia particularmente bom._

_

* * *

_

Arremessei um dos papéis distraidamente, com mais força do que devia, e eles foram parar um pouco longe. Estava muito bem sentada para ir buscá-lo.

Passei mais rapidamente pelo resto do que havia naquela gaveta. Eram na maioria documentos que eu não poderia jogar fora, então eu os coloquei na pilha das coisas que eu iria manter. Só precisava tirar _um pouco_ da poeira.

* * *

**A última vez que vi Sasuke**

-

_Sasuke-kun me encarou com aqueles olhos negros que tanto me faziam tremer, tanto me faziam suar, tanto me faziam sonhar. Agora, na chuva, porém, só conseguia ter raiva. __**Ódio.**_

_Ele então foi embora, me deixando para trás. Sozinha._

_

* * *

_

Deitei-me no chão, feliz por ter conseguido terminar mais uma gaveta. Feliz por saber, hoje, que nunca, nunca, nunca iria estar sozinha. Sorri.

* * *

**A primeira vez que nós...**

-

_Longe do Sasuke, eu não tinha mais vergonha. Não tinha temores. Deixa-me levar. Sentia a pele de Naruto sobre a minha, seus dentes, seus lábios e sua língua em lugares _inapropriados_. Respirava ofegante, devagar. Uma música tocava vinda de algo distante e nos embalava._

_Eu reagia. Eu também atacava, de certa forma. E eu sabia que ele gostava quando eu fazia isso._

_Ele então tirava sua blusa, e seu colar pendia entre ele e mim._

_

* * *

_

Próxima gaveta! Era um pouco mais em cima, e eu teria que fazer isso em pé mesmo.

Levantei-me com dificuldade. Quarenta anos não era pouca coisa não, como eu gostava de pensar. Não levantava facilmente nem quando tinha meus quinze anos, imagine agora...

Abri a gaveta que teria que explorar.

* * *

**A primeira vez que eu gostei dele**

**-**

— _Naruto. — Ino tinha uma expressão impaciente, como se o que ela tivesse para dizer fosse óbvio de mais. — Ela gosta de você. _Entende_?_

— _Sério? — Naruto ficou meio desnorteado por alguns segundos, pensando em tudo que tinham feito naqueles poucos meses. — Ino-chan, não é brincadeira, né?_

_Ela bufou. Era claro que não._

_

* * *

_

Era meio que bem feito para mim. Ter gostado um pouco dele naquela época, depois do tempo todo que ele gostou de mim. Apesar de que não de forma muito equilibrada, ficamos quites.

Comecei a rir, e me recostei na porta do armário. Como ser adolescente era bom... Como fazer aquelas coisas sem compromisso com Naruto fora importante para mim.

Eu esqueci o Sasuke. Eu esqueci da pessoa que mais me atrapalhava na vida. Esqueci tanto que agora podia rir tranquilamente de toda a minha história com ele.

* * *

**Naruto (e eu) amadurece(mos)**

-

_Naruto me beijou, e era para ser apenas de brincadeira. Eu nunca mais tinha nem pegado na mão de ninguém. Nem ele, pelo que eu sabia, a não ser que conte seu envolvimento com... Tudo bem, não conta, não._

_Foi bom, eu acho, mas ele meio que me ignorou completamente depois._

_E eu não achei ruim. Eu estava mudada. Eu nem mesmo me incomodei com isso, e isso me fazia me sentir tão feliz..._

_E depois o Naruto veio explicar o que tinha acontecido. Haha, ele também estava mudando, pelo visto._

— _Nós somos amigos de mais... — ele disse, e era exatamente o mesmo que eu sentia.  
_


	2. Parte II

___**O presente**_

Como bobagens se tornam grandes na adolescência... Mesmo assim eu ainda gosto daquela época. Não no sentido de querer voltar a ela. Ou de querer ser adolescente para sempre (uma espécie de Peter Pan um pouco mais maduro). Mas no sentido de me sentir bem ao me lembrar de tudo aquilo.

* * *

**A pergunta**

-

— _Se por acaso eu fosse te dar algo de aniversário — ele brincou, sorrindo como sempre —, você gostaria que fosse um livro, Sakura-chan?_

— _Sim, claro! __— E depois tentei não parecer pidona. — Não, estou brincando, se não quiser não precisa dar nada não..._

_

* * *

_

Remexi bem na gaveta, deixando-a o mais aberto possível, mas tendo cuidado para não derrubá-la fora. Um monte de poeira subiu. O que era aquilo, lá no fundo...?

* * *

**A surpresa**

-

— _Fecha os olhos — ele disse, e eu fiquei curiosa para saber que livro ele iria me dar. Eu ouvia alguns ruídos atrás de mim, mas resisti a meus instintos de olhar. Ino de repente colocou a mão em meus olhos._

— _Naruto, tá torto!_

— _Ah, foi mal..._

_O que estava torto? Que _tipo_ de livro era aquele? Arregalei os olhos por trás das mãos de Ino._

_

* * *

_

Uma caixa de cor prata, completamente amassada sobre o peso das outras coisas que havia ali. Tentei puxar o fecho dela com o maior cuidado, mas eu não consegui não rasgar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, como há exatamente vinte e cinco anos.

* * *

_Senti um peso em meu pescoço, e soube que definitivamente não era nada para se ler. Naruto demorou um pouco para acertar o gancho no buraco, mas quando finalmente conseguiu, Ino tirou as mãos dos meus olhos e eu pude ver um cristal azul ladeado por suas bolinhas douradas._

_Minha expressão era algo entre um sorriso e uma cara surpresa._

_

* * *

_

Minha expressão era entre algo entre um sorriso e uma cara surpresa.

Algumas coisas não mudavam mesmo através de tanto tempo.

As lembranças afloraram como uma enxurrada, mas uma pergunta em especial ecoava em minha mente: como diabos aquele colar tinha chegado ali?

* * *

— _M-mas... Naruto... Você..._

— _Não se preocupe, eu não vou mais precisar disso._

_

* * *

_

Eu puxei o pingente delicadamente, e percebi a falta das bolinhas douradas e do cordão. Este tinha quebrado, facilmente. Aquelas tinham rolado para longe quando o cordão se partiu.

* * *

— _Sakura-chan._

— _O quê?_

— _Só me promete uma coisa, tá?_

— _O quê?_

— _Promete que quando achar isso daqui a alguns anos; quem sabe quando você for um médica famosa quarentona, ou algo assim; que você vai lembrar de mim?_

_Eu fiquei em silêncio, de certa forma comovida com o pedido. Apenas balancei a cabeça._

— _Promete que mesmo que de alguma forma a gente tenha se afastado, você vai ligar pra mim? — Eu meneei a cabeça mais firmemente. — Na cara-de-pau?_

_Eu fiz minha cara irritada de sempre, mas não consegui não sorrir com esse pedido._

_

* * *

_

Segurei o pingente entre os dedos indicador e polegar, e tentei lembrar como ele poderia ter ido parar ali...

Só podia ter sido minha mãe...

* * *

**O acidente**

-

_T__irei o colar para tomar banho, com cuidado..._

_

* * *

_

Ah. Droga. Lembrei.

* * *

— _MÃE, ME AJUDA, O COLAR QUE O NARUTO ME DEU CAIU DE TRÁS DA PRIVADA!  
_


	3. Parte III

_**Cumprindo a promessa**_

— Na-naruto-kun?

O telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes, e eu tive que resistir ao ímpeto de desligar e esquecer tudo isso. _Mas eu prometi..._

— Essa voz é... Sa-sa... Sakura-chan? — perguntou ele.

— Bem. — Eu tossi baixo, tentando diminuir o ritmo do meu coração que acelerava de vergonha. — Vou tentar ser... direta.

— Hum! Diga! — Ele parecia assustado.

— É que... sabe... — Não, era claro que ele não sabia. Como ele iria se lembrar de uma coisa de tanto tempo atrás? — Eu encontrei o...

— Aaaaaah! — ele me interrompeu, e uma vontade de bater nele que eu não sentia desde os primeiros anos de faculdade me fizeram ficar um pouco mais calma. Ainda era o Naruto que eu conhecia. — O colar? Você achou?!

— É, foi isso — _baka_. Tive vontade de completar, mas não tinha mais idade para fazer briguinhas desse tipo ao telefone. — Você tinha me pedido para te ligar, lembra?

— Te fiz prometer. É claro que eu lembro, Sakura-chan.

— Então...

— Então que agora a gente tem que marcar um rodízio de lámen no Tio!

— Você ainda come lá, no Ichiraku's?

— É claro! E agora a gente tem que chamar todo, todo mundo pra comer Lámen com a gente e relembrar os velhos tempos! — Naruto se empolgava fácil, mas talvez eu estivesse tão empolgada e feliz quanto ele com a possibilidade de rever todo mundo.

— Então, ok. Façamos como nos velhos tempos. Eu ligo pra Ino e ela liga para todo o resto, ok?

— Ok, Sakura-chan! Depois me liga avisando como vai ser, tá, que eu estou meio sem créditos... — _Como sempre._

— Tá bom. Tchau.

— Tchau, Sakura-chan!

Eu escorreguei pela porta do armário, até cair ruidosamente no chão. Sorria bobamente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia retirar esse sorriso do rosto.

Não era que eu quisesse voltar àquela época. Ou que eu quisesse ser uma Peter Pan adolescente.

Eu só queria aquelas pessoas de volta, e eu _iria_ tê-las todas novamente.

Segurei com mais força o pingente em forma de cristal, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Mas o sorriso continuava lá.

Comendo lámen, eu iria ter todos os meus amigos de novo. Conversando, brincando. Não apenas colegas, conhecidos...

_Amigos de verdade._

**X**

**Te amo, Teddy. Você é minha amiga de verdade. Apesar de algumas brigas, alguns detalhes, nós somos muito, muito amigos, né? =DDD**

**E gêmeos. Amigos + Gêmeos = Amigêmios =B**

**Não, sério. Espero que tenha gostado da fic. Ou pelo menos de algumas partes dela.**

**A questão, sabe, é que eu a entendo perfeitamente, mas eu não consegui passar tudo que eu queria pro "papel", eu acho, ou talvez eu tenha passado de mais de uma forma desorganizada.**

**Mas eu gosto dessa fic mesmo assim. Tem um pouco da Sakura e um pouco de ti. A história da Sakura mais para o começo e a sua mais nas partes II e III.**

**Enfim, é isso. I love you. Espero que você tenha muita felicidade, amor e filhos(?) =D**

**Ah, e mais uma coisa. Se o nome da fic e o conteúdo estiverem te lembrando alguma coisa, tente lembrar o que é. Me diga se conseguir, depois, e eu te explico tudo XD  
**


End file.
